


Female Transfiguration 101

by Lamp23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23/pseuds/Lamp23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has found a new book in the library that seems to have some very interesting spells, what happens when she and Ginny test their effects together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Strange Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, copying it over here just cuz. Just a bit of background on it: Originally posted on Oct 1, 2012 as a one off one chapter story, later developed into a number of chapters then finished a few years later. Some edits done along the way.

The final few embers of the fireplace crackled quietly in the Gryffindor common room as Hermione Granger huddled in the corner of the room with her nose in a new book. Not an unusual scene as any Gryffindor could attest, however the demeanour of the wild haired witch said otherwise. She had been waiting to read this book ever since she found it in the library, however she knew it would raise questions among her classmates and so she hid it from sight as soon as she got her hands on it. She didn't even check the book out properly as she was embarrassed what Madam Pince would say and also worried she may even confiscate the book. So Hermione waited in the common room all evening with the book buried deep in her bag and had only began to read it once she was alone. Or at least until she thought she was alone.

Ginny Weasley sat curled up on one of the chairs in front of the fire asleep, she had been doing an essay for poisons when she had nodded off an hour ago and she had been in a deep slumber ever since. The high backed chair she occupied was directly in front of Hermione and so the witch couldn't see her and continued to read her book with ravenous interest.

The book that had caught Hermione's attention so completely bared the title "Female Transfiguration" and was a very interesting book indeed. It spoke of the fascinating spells that specifically related to the female form. It was only luck that allowed for Hermione to find this obscure book as unbeknownst to her it had accidentally been misplaced and was meant for the restricted section of the library, meant for NEWT level studies. Instead Hermione found it among the Herbology section as she was looking for a new book that she hadn't read yet. Once she had flicked through the first few pages she realised that this book had great potential.

One spell in particular now grabbed her attention and she found herself reading it through a few times and after the third reading she was desperate to try this amazing spell. However that's where fantasy crashed into reality because this spell ideally needed second person to cast the spell on the first and Hermione didn't think she could really use this kind of spell in front of someone. At that moment almost as if she was spurred on by Hermione's silent request for a companion Ginny gave let out a quiet snore.

Hermione froze at the realization she wasn't alone and her eyes burned holes at the back of the chair trying to see who was there all the while half expecting the person to jump out at her. When no such thing happened she placed the book open on the table in front of her and crept round to get a look at whoever was in there. As soon as she glanced the long red hair she stopped sneaking and exhaled slightly with relief at seeing it was only Ginny. She stopped in front of the fire and stared at her closest female friend (lets face it, her only female friend). It wasn't often she got to look at her this long without fear of being caught.Ginny's hair was a messy curtain half covering her beautiful face. Hermione wanted not for the first time to brush the long red strands back and kiss the younger witches lips.

Hermione shook herself from this fantasy and tried to remember what other fantasy she had been on just moments ago. Then she glanced back to her previous location and noticed the book lying on the table. At once an idea crept into her mind and settled down in the centre of Hermione's thoughts.

After a minute or so she stared down at her friend and crouched to look her directly in the face.

"If she were going to do this with anyone" she thought "it would be Ginny. However this fantasy wouldn't be coming true any time soon" filling part of the fantasy, Hermione brushed Ginny's red hair out of her pale freckled face, enjoying the softness the skin contact. Hermione was so tempted to kiss those lips, but that would be a violation of their friendship and she couldn't do it. Instead she went for a peck on the cheek instead as a lesser of two evils. Unfortunately at that moment Ginny stirred and moved her lips in the path of Hermione's. Fully awoken at her kiss, the two witches were now staring into each other's eyes. Instead of stopping, the bottled up lust inside Hermione bubbled over and she pushed the kiss on a second longer.

Then, coming to her senses, Hermione jumped up and turned her back on Ginny and towards the embers of the fire.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Gin I don't… I mean I didn't… I mean…. Oh please forgive me Ginny!" Hermione blurted out this unformed sentence in a second or two and then there was silence in the room. Hermione felt Ginny behind her, what was she about to do? Shout at her? Slap her? Hermione felt she would deserve it all. She felt Ginny grip her upper arm and she was spun around.

Ginny didn't slap her or shout instead she did the opposite; she did the same as Hermione and kissed her. This kiss was deeper and had much more passion and Hermione began to kiss back after the initial shock and before long their tongue had met. Hermione's brain was full of thoughts that she couldn't fathom together as the snog went further; she wondered how long Ginny had felt this way, she wondered if Ginny had suspected Hermione's mutual feeling, so many thoughts rambled through her head but no words seemed to be needed for the girls.

They had moved away from the fire now and had moved back near the corner were Hermione had been reading, Ginny had already undone her own shirt and was just about to drop Hermione's to the floor when Hermione broke apart from Ginny.

“Ginny, are you sure about this?” She panted breathlessly “Don't you want to talk about this?” Ginny chuckled.

“Hermione I know how much you love to talk and reason things out, but this is not the time for that.” Ginny then started to kiss her some more but Hermione pulled away with some difficulty.

“Okay but before we go any further, there is an idea I've got … it's a bit strange" Ginny raised an eyebrow at this sudden odd sounding request.

"If it involves Harry or my Brother I'm not interested" she said with a smirk, they both chuckled.

"No it's not that, it's this" she reached behind Ginny and picked up the open book and showed her the page she had read earlier. Ginny's eyes widened as she finished reading.

"Is…is this REAL, I mean would it properly work?" she questioned very enthusiastically.

"That's what it says. So what do you think? Are you up for it?" She stared at her hopefully waiting for a response.

"You're a mad one Granger. I'll do it, on one condition" She paused for dramatic effect "I get to go first". Hermione was ecstatic she didn't think Ginny would go for it but she had and she didn't mind that Ginny went first, actually she was looking forward to it.

Both girls a little less manically got to work removing their final pieces of clothing until they were both naked sitting Indian style on the floor. Hermione had the foresight to place some silencing charms and other enchantments around them so they wouldn't be found by late night wonderer’s. Then as they were sat she admired her friend's naked body and realised how beautiful it was, her breasts were quite small and petite when compared to Hermione's which she always felt were too big. She glanced down he thin frame and focused her eyes on the small red bush of pubic hair that Ginny had.

She shook her head after she realised that she was staring and that Ginny had noticed and she turned her attention back to the book. Hermione was so aroused by this point she felt unsure if she could competently read the words in front of her. Once the instructions were thoroughly memorised she began the transfiguration spell by touching her wand and the centre of Ginny's pubic area and started muttering the lengthy incantation. Both girls were filled with a nervous excitement neither could shut down. As Hermione reached the last word of the spell a bright red spark flashed out of her wand and into Ginny who instantly curled into a ball in apparent pain Hermione wanted to comfort her but she knew she mustn't interfere with her and that soon this would passs. After a couple of seconds Ginny stops her painful yells and began to sit up.

"Oh Merlin's beard! "she shouted as she looked down she turned and faced Hermione.

"Oh Merlin's beard indeed" she confirmed with astonishment as she looked down at Ginny's crotch and at Ginny's newly formed and fully erect cock.

They both sat in silence for a while and stared at it neither believing it. Hermione figured it must be about 6 or 7 inches in total and she then wondered how long hers would be. She could still see Ginny's natural genitals underneath her new parts and wondered what the dual sensation would be like. The idea made Hermione so hot she could feel wetness gathering between her legs.

"How does it…feel" Hermione questioned after a while.

“Right" Ginny answered "Weirdly it feels like it's been there my whole life and I'm only just now seeing it"

"How strange" Hermione said and she reached out. She placed her hand around it and Ginny let out a slight moan at the new sensation. "Does this feel good?" Hermione asked smirking as she stroked up and down the shaft pulling the foreskin back to reveal the swelled head of the cock.

“Oh yes, that feels amazing" Ginny panted closed her eyes and bit her lip. Hermione loved making Ginny feel this good and so she pumped her harder and faster until a pale fluid started leaking out of the tip. Hermione had been given enough sex education from muggle school and her own 'research' and she felt a thrill at actually being able to use it. Hermione moved her head forward and licked along the slit of Ginny's cock which renewed her moans of pleasure. Hermione then took the head of the cock in her mouth and sucked on it until Ginny nearly screamed and she then bobbed up and down on the cock with Ginny's hand on her head forcing her down further until she felt it hitting the back of her throat and Ginny started shouting. "I can feel something; I think I'm gonna cum!" Hermione continued to bob her head and she also brought one hand around and started to pump two fingers into Ginny's drenched hole which sent her completely over the edge Hermione felt the hot cum slide down her throat. Hermione made sure she had every drop before she came up and looked Ginny in the eyes. Ginny just kissed her and tasted her own cum in the girls mouth which made her cock harden again and wetter between her legs than she already was."That was the best I've ever felt" Ginny blurted out. Hermione barely heard the words as she felt her own heat pulsate.

"I need you inside me now!" Hermione pleaded. Hermione thought she knew what being horny meant before but her previous experiences were nothing compared to how she felt right at this moment. Taken aback by the normally bookish girl's directness at such a request Ginny could only nod. Hermione kissed Ginny some more and pulled her to the floor with her so that Ginny was lying on top of her. Hermione finally gave in and started to touch her clit as they continued to kiss and Ginny broke up the kiss.

"Hermione I think this is gonna hurt a little so I'll start slow" Ginny comforted

"Don't worry, I'll get you back when it's my turn" Hermione smirked and reached down and grabbed Ginny's cock. She placed it at her entrance and Ginny let it gather some of her wetness and then started to slide the head in. Hermione squirmed a little but didn't break eye contact with the girl above her, the tightness was astounding. Hermione felt her insides stretch around Ginny but surprisingly there was more pleasure than pain.

"You OK?" Said Ginny

"Yeah, don't stop.” Hermione urged. Ginny began slowly, trying to make sure not to hurt her partner. Quickly, Hermione began moving her hips and urging Ginny to move faster to which she obliged. The sensation of being inside another girl was driving Ginny wild with arousal and she very much wanted to cum inside her friend over and over. Hermione meanwhile had already had a multitude of small orgasms which meant the carpet and Ginny's cock were coated in her fluid and she could feel herself building to a powerful crescendo.

Ginny began to suck and bite at Hermione's nipples and twist them in hopes of pulling more screams from the girl. Hermione arched her back at this sensation cupped her hands over Ginny's breasts to try to return the favour.

Ginny was now deep inside her friend and she couldn't get any deeper, she leaned down and kissed Hermione as she began to thrust faster and harder. The common room was filled with the sounds of their bodies colliding in wet heat.

"Oh god! I'm not gonna last much longer" Ginny panted down at the girl she loved.

"Hold on, I'm so close." Hermione panted as her orgasm built. "I want you to cum inside me" Hermione moaned up at Ginny. This line Hermione had heard in muggle porn film, it had always turned her on wildly. She was not alone in this as after hearing the girl she now loved the girl the girl who had only been her friend mere hours ago say these words made Ginny go completely over the edge and she filled her friend up with a final few thrusts. At the feeling of the cum inside her Hermione felt her inner walls squeeze the last few drops out of her friend as she to climaxed with blissful ecstasy.

Ginny collapsed as a sweaty mess on to of Hermione and then rolling off onto the floor. As she did cum dribbled out of Hermione and onto the floor. Neither spoke for some minutes and just rested their naked bodies taking in what they had just done.

Eventually they both sat up and smiled at each other and laughed when they notice the state of themselves. Hermione noticed that light had started to stream in through the window and her smile haltered slightly.

"What is it?" Ginny said noticing her expression

"It's morning. Everyone will be up soon and… well… I didn't get my turn" Hermione said with slight sadness in her voice. With a smile Ginny stoked Hermione's thigh.

"Then we'll just have to continue tomorrow" Ginny said with a smile and Hermione's face broke into and equally big a smile. Before setting to cleaning up Hermione reached for the spell book and quickly reversed the changes to Ginny's body. Part of her was sad to see it go. Then the girls set to cleaning themselves and the room up they discussed their plans for the following evening. Eventually they decided they would meet in the prefects bathroom as they would have much more privacy and a much nicer environment. With a final kiss goodbye once everything was in order the girls went up to their separate dorm rooms to try and get some last minute rest for the day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dirty & Clean

In the end neither girl slept much that night as they both just lay awake running through the wild events.

Hermione had tried to sleep but with the sun pressing its light on her window and the sight of Ginny's naked body pressing on her eyes she soon realized this was a battle she would lose. Her eyes were open as she stared into the roof of her bed not really seeing it as she thought of Ginny. Her stomach felt like it was likely to explode with the warm fluttering butterflies that now filled it, she had felt a fraction of this on the few occasions she stayed at the Burrow and until recently she had always told herself it was Ron who made her feel this, but part of her knew this was wrong. Only now that she had admitted it did she feel her full affections towards her best friend and it wasn't just a sexual lust that burned in her, it was love. Real, complicated, love.

She soon heard her dorm mates begin to wake from their sleep and Hermione couldn't be bothered to pretend to sleep and so before any of the other girls had cleared the sleep from their eyes she was dressed and running down the stairs. She found the common room empty with no surprise and she wandered over to the patch of carpet where a mere 2 hours ago she and Ginny had been.

She turned her head sharply as she heard another set of feet hit the bottom of the stairs, a wide grin crossed her face as she saw Ginny standing there still wearing the same ruffled robes from the day before. They both closed the distance between each other and Hermione draped her arms around Ginny's neck and Ginny grabbed Hermione's waist. The kiss was hot and intense; their tongues rolling over each other, neither girl knew or cared if more people came down the stair as they shared this moment. They finally broke apart and were still alone in the silent common room.

"I missed you" said Ginny softly as she nuzzled her nose into Hermione's neck.

"I missed you too" Hermione replied running her fingers through Ginny's fiery hair. The two girls left the common room with their hands interlocked as they went down for breakfast; they chatted along the way and by the time they were seated at the Gryffindor table they had come to the decision that they would keep this relationship a secret, for now. They knew eventually in would come out but for now neither was ready to deal with the school drama of a new relationship; especially one as strange as theirs.

That day however it was clear to everyone that Hermione was acting different, firstly some people did notice that she spend much more time with Ginny at breakfast and free classes and the two defiantly had a different dynamic, but this was nothing to most people who often saw the two together. Only the people close to them really noticed.

Hermione also raised chuckles in the History of Magic lesson where she has as she had fallen asleep, which was a first for her but common place for everyone else. When Hermione woke to find everyone staring at her her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment. This however was more to do with the dream in which she had awoken from that involved Ginny and her on top of the Gryffindor table unashamed of the explicit thing they were doing to each other. She longed for that evening to arrive.

Once classes had ended Hermione went straight towards the prefect's bathroom, skipping dinner all together. Herminoe knew she had a while to wait however as Ginny had Quidditch practice that day and so to distract herself for a little while Hermione did what she does best, homework. Unfortunately for her she only had one piece to do and she had completed that in under half-hour leaving her with at least another hour to spend alone.

She decided then to take advantage of the bath and started running the taps and letting the air fill with the how fragranced steam. She striped her clothes off and folded them by the side of the pool sized bath and she slowly submerged her body under the water feeling instantly soothed and relaxed.

She sat herself down on one of the ledges the pool has at either ends and she rested her head back and closed her eyes letting the water sooth her body. She hovered on the edge of sleep but as time passed she was getting more excited about the prospect of being with Ginny again and eventually she found her hands wondering under the water massaging her breasts with one hand and dipping her finger in her folds with the other. She soon picked up the pace and felt that she was close to the edge, her eyes were tight shut and she was audibly moaning but just before she tipped over she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"You having fun there" She froze instantly, her eyes snapping open and stared up at the mud covered figure of Ginny with a large smirk on her face. Hermione submerged her head underwater and stayed there embarrassment overtaking her arousal. Eventually she needed to breath and timidly she rose from the water looking back at Ginny. "You have fun down there too?" Ginny questioned with an even bigger grin breaking her lips. Hermione said nothing and just continued to look sheepishly at Ginny. "Oh come on Hermione, you can't seriously be embarrassed in front of me, we did things that make embarrassment an impossibility" Hermione laughed and nodded at Ginny's very reasonable statement.

"So how was practice?" Hermione said looking closer at the mud covered parts of her.

"Well One thing's for sure" Ginny said as she began to strip her muddy wet clothes "I'm defiantly getting in that bath" >Soon Ginny was completely nude and looking quite the sight with only certain parts of her covered in mud. She then cannonballed in the water, splashing it everywhere. When she broke the surface again she didn't have a spot of mud on her and the girls smiled at each other.

"You're positively sparkling" Hermione said with a smile.

"I think I missed a spot" Ginny said with a smirk and submerged again. Hermione was cautious of what the younger witch was doing and her suspicions were proven right when she felt her fingers caressing her inner thigh. Hermione quivered with anticipation as Ginny's hand slipped up between her legs and teased her folds. Ginny face shot out of the water and her lips where on Hermione's while her hand continued to fondle her.

Before things got too hot to stop Ginny pulled away from her love and looked into her eyes with suppressed excitement.

"So do you have the book?" Ginny asked

“Of course" said Hermione. Both girls got out of the pool and Hermione retrieved the book from her bag and the two girls sat crossed legged dripping opposite each other. After a few times of telling Ginny the ways in which the spell worked Hermione leaned back on her hands, spread her legs and let Ginny begin.

"I'm gonna warn you, it hurts like hell during the… er… growth" Ginny said with sympathetic tone. Hermione just nodded and indicated to start. Ginny muttered the incantation slowly and precisely making sure to make no mistakes and as she finished the last words Hermione saw and felt red sparks enter through her pubic area. She swore at the burning pain that was currently all she was aware of, her eyes were tight shut and she didn't know when this would end. The pain ended as suddenly as it began and Hermione was aware of something new and she looked down to see her own penis. At first Hermione paused trying to take in the fact that now she had a penis, and she had to admit Ginny was right it didn't feel that foreign and she knew how it worked without any experience.

She slowly turned to Ginny who couldn't hide how impressed she was by its size, it looked at least an inch longer than hers was. Ginny went to Hermione and kissed her licking her tongue into her mouth, Hermione kissed back with much more ferocity than usual and it was clear she wanted. Without breaking their kiss Ginny smiled and began to stroke Hermione's rock hard cock. Hermione caught her breath at this new sensation and felt her stomach tighten at the feel of Ginny's nimble hand.

Hermione's cock was slick with pre cum and she was quickly thrusting her hips into Ginny's hand wanting more of her than just that contact. Ginny broke apart from the kiss and also removed her hand much to Hermione's protest.

"Stand up" Ginny commanded. Hermione obeyed at once but found that her knees were weaker than usual. Ginny knelt in front of her finding that her cock was at just the right level. Hermione was looking down her eyes pleading for Ginny's touch. She obliged by licking her tongue from the base of the cock and slowly teased her way up; Ginny stared into the eyes of Hermione enjoying what she was putting her through. She noticed as she did this Hermione's pussy dripping down her thighs and she knew Hermione loved this as much as she was.

Ginny took Hermione's cock in her month eventually and Hermione knew she wouldn't last long. Ginny didn't tease once she got going and she soon had Hermione's considerable length hitting the back of her throat. Hermione felt her cock start to tingle as she was reaching her peak.

"Gin I… I'm gonna cum" Hermione panted with bated breath.

At this point Hermione felt Ginny's hand shoot up her thigh as she plunged 2 fingers into Hermione's soaking pussy, the same as what she had done the previous night. The sensation of both her pussy and cock was too much for her and she started shooting ropes of cum down Ginny's throat and felt her pussy tighten around Ginny's fingers. She collapsed to her knees riding out the ecstasy of her first duel orgasm while Ginny looked in awe licking her lips.

The sudden silence of the room pressed in on them, Hermione was on her knees seemingly unwilling to move eyes closed and Ginny staring at her with a soft smile on her face.

"Good, was it?" asked Ginny.

"Mmmm" Hermione mumbled. Her eyes opened and she looked at Ginny and she broke into a warm smile and moved forward to kiss the girl she loved. She could taste

herself in Ginny's mouth which caused her cock to twitch, even after just cumming mere minutes ago. Ginny pushed on Hermione's bare chest and broke apart the kiss.

"C'mon Hermione you've had your fun now, I want mine" said Ginny

"OK then, stand up" said Hermione standing herself. Ginny stood letting Hermione guide her, she didn't know what Hermione was up to bet she was heading toward the sinks that lined the walls. "Sit" commanded Hermione, she had less authority than Ginny and to be honest she preferred being commanded.

Though Ginny was hesitant to do so as she wasn't used to Hermione being to commanding, she still did as she was asked and moved to the sinks and lifted herself onto the counter between the sinks. Her bare arse making an echoing slap as it hit the smooth top. Hermione stood directly in front of her and leaned down licking Ginny's pussy once from the bottom to her clit. Ginny let out a soft pant at this feel and was desperate to feel Hermione inside her.

Hermione stood still in front of Ginny slowly stroking her cock to her it fully erect again which Ginny enjoyed watching. Cum from her last orgasm gathered at the head and a few drops hit the floor. She moved forward and rubbed her tip along Ginny's pussy, gathering up her glistening wetness.

"Please Hermione" breathed Ginny placing her hands on her shoulders. With that Hermione pushed forward hard and found herself halfway inside her friend, Ginny moaned below her instantly but Hermione paused, taken aback.

"This isn't your first time" Hermione stated shocked and also slightly disappointed.

"Oh, yeah" Ginny sheepishly admitted sounding as if she'd forgotten, which Hermione knew she hadn't.

"Who was it?" asked Hermione “I mean if you don't mind me-”

"Dean,” Ginny interrupted “but it was a purely physical thing. It was just sex. I- I never loved him like I love you" Ginny blurted, out trying to salvage the moment. And it worked. Hermione placed a soft hand on Ginny's cheek and pecked her lips, it was the first time either of them had said the word not in a friendship context and it was true.

"I love you too Ginny" Hermione said staring into the girls eyes.They kissed long and deeply, and before Hermione realized she was doing it, she began thrusting slowly back and forth into Ginny.

The room suddenly felt hot, Hermione was pushing herself deeper and deeper inside Ginny until Her brown tuft of hair meshed with Ginny's red one. Their hands travelled over each other's bodies both of which were covered in a fine layer of sweat. Hermione slowed down at one point realizing that she was near the point of release but she was trying to postpone for Ginny to catch up. To help she leaned down and started to flick her tongue across Ginny's nipples which brought out more moans of pleasure. Hermione also moved one hand to Ginny's clit and began to pinch and rub it in ways she thought she might like and it seemed to be working.

"Oh god!… I'm gonna cum!" Ginny moaned loudly. At these words Hermione stop holding back and focused all of her attention on Ginny's pussy, she grabbed her arse tight as pulled herself almost fully out of her before slamming back in with force and speed. Sticking sounding slaps where being made from the two girls pelvis's hitting each other. Hermione continued to rub at Ginny's pussy with one thumb.

"I'm cumming!" yelled Ginny. Hermione felt the girls insides tense up and pulse around her cock as her orgasm over took her, but it didn't slow Hermione down as she continued to pump in her. The tightness of Ginny's orgasm soon sent her to climax and two pumps later she released herself deep inside of Ginny and feeling her own orgasm drip inside Ginny and down her thighs.

Hermione pulled her now flaccid penis out of Ginny and joined her sitting on the counter, her hand searched and eventually found Ginny's and they sat there in silence for a good while. Eventually Ginny turned to look at Hermione and spoke.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about Dean, there never seemed like a right moment" Ginny said

"Don't be silly, I don't care really. It was just a surprise that's all"

"Well you were far better than him anyway and bigger" said Ginny smiling. With that Hermione hopped of the counter and found her neatly piled clothes, she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and removed the penis with the simple reverse spell. She heard Ginny's feet patter along the floor as she went to retrieve her clothes as well. The girls got dressed in a very comfortable silence and headed towards the door pausing before opening it. "What time is it?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Almost one am! Wow, time flies. We'll need to be careful heading back" The girls slowly opened the door and peeked out, seeing that the coast was clear they made their exit. The girls walked hand in hand the whole journey back not worrying about being, however they were fortunate not to meet anyone. As the girls went up the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room Hermione considered what the consequences of dating Ginny Weasley would be, she could picture certain people's reactions and negative comments already, but they didn't bother her one bit. She decided that she was ready for anything because she would be doing it with Ginny by her side and her real friends would stand with her too.

The girls stood in front of the fat lady and Hermione felt Ginny squeeze her hand, which she squeezed back. Ginny gave the password and the painting swung open.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Day for Truths

The two girls stood there for seconds that felt like minutes, neither girl breathed as they looked into the apparently empty common room. They walked in together hands still tightly intertwined sweat started to slicken them. Hermione briefly thought they were alone and sighed in small relief thankful they wouldn't have to explain themselves just yet. However at the sound of her sigh a lanky red headed face appeared from one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, and he did not look best pleased to see them

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Ron yelled much too loud for this time of night

"Why is it your business Ron?" Ginny threw back at him

"I'm your brother! Me and Harry have been worried sick, you just disappeared!" Ron yelled back getting more angry by the second. At his name Harry's head popped up from behind another armchair, he looked dazed and dreamy, apparently he had been asleep until Ron started yelling.

"Hermione, Ginny! Where've you been?" Harry asked coming round to stand with Ron, Harry was much calmer than Ron and with more concern in his voice. Hermione wanted to tell them everything (well maybe not every detail) but she found it impossible to find the words to begin it, luckily Ginny spoke for her.

"If you must know, we've been to the prefects bathroom" answered Ginny

"What?! Why have you been gone all night?! How could a bath take all night?" Asked Ron, clearly he wasn't going to get there without it being laid out in front of him. Hermione found it incredibly uncomfortable to keep eye contact with Ron as he glared at the two of them so her eye's drifted to Harry who was looking down. She followed his eyes and knew he was looking, her was looking the two girls hands. Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes with shock and silently indicated his suspicions by nodding towards Ginny and her, Hermione gave a tiny nod to indicate he was right.

"Merlin's beard" Harry muttered quietly but loud enough for Ron to hear and stop glaring.

"What is it?" said Ron. Harry simply nodded towards the two girls hands, which Ron looked at and Hermione could see Ron figure it out.

"You two... are...what?" Ron said in a quite confused tone

"Yes, yes we're together" Hermione said proudly. Ron was clearly dumbfounded and stared blankly between the girls eventually he found his voice.

"Wh what?!...how...Since when?" he asked the two girls finally.

"Since last night" answered Ginny.

"Last night!" Ron exclaimed "So you mean... you two have... been together?" He was being intentionally vague but the girls knew what he meant.

"Ron, do you really want to know the intimate details of our sex life" said Ginny smirking when Ron's eyes widened.

"Don't even say that word Ginny!"

"What? Sex?" Ginny said winding her brother up "Why not, I know more about it than you I'm sure" with this last dig Ron turned around heading for the stairs.

"You wait till I tell Mum!" were the last words Ron shouted before disappearing upstairs. Ginny faced Hermione and clearly felt like she won.

"I think he's jealous I got you" Ginny said with a smile. Hermione was looking at Harry now, he hadn't said anything and she found this more concerning than Ron's yelling, she was about to say something when Harry closed the gap between them and hugged the two girls. They were both taken back but the kind gesture was appreciated after all the arguing, Harry had one arm around each girl and his head rested in the middle.

"Don't worry, Ron will come round" Harry spoke gently and them moved back to look at them "I'll talk to him" Hermione could see he was genuinely happy for them but she also knew there was something else and she could tell he was saddened that Ginny was with her and not him. There was always this tention between the two that started with Ginny's childhood crush. Hermione felt suddenly guilty but knew there wasn't anything she could do to help him with the exception of leaving Ginny which was never going to happen.

"Thanks for being so understanding Harry" said Ginny "I know Ron will calm down soon enough, it's the rest of Hogwarts I'm worried about"

"It'll be fine, I'm sure" Harry said quite convincingly, and with final good nights Harry went up the stairs to the boys dormitories. The girls decided to make their way up the stairs to the girls dormitories, Hermione was realizing how tired she was now and just wanted to go to bed. She felt her heart ache slightly as she left Ginny at her room and continued up to her own. Hermione didn't really know what would happen tomorrow but she knew it was going to be big.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Hermione woke up later than usual that morning but after missing a nights sleep it wasn't surprising, fortunately it was a Saturday and she didn't need to be up early for anything. She opened her eyes fully and rubbed the sleep out of them, turned her head and was surprised to see Lavender Brown starring intently at her from her own bed.

"So is it true?" Lavender said obviously very excited about something.

"Is what true?" Hermione said sleepily she was far too tired for questions.

"That you and Ginny are... you know, together"

At this Hermione was wide awake instantly sitting up in her bed looking at Lavender. She could feel her heart pound on her ribcage and felt a weight fall in her stomach.

"Who told you that?" She tried to ask not revealing anything.

"Ron and Harry were talking loudly about it at breakfast, almost everybody in the hall heard them. Well mostly Ron." said Lavender much quieter than her usual self. Hermione thought it pointless to fight these accusations, hadn't Ginny and her pretty much come clean anyway, confirming it to Lavender was a sure-fire way to get the word around.

Hermione nodded and admitted the truth about her and Ginny to which Lavender was very excited to hear and got up and left almost as soon as Hermione had nodded. Hermione wondered briefly why Lavender was so happy to hear this but she quickly realized it was probably because now she had Ron all to herself without any competition, she could have him for all Hermione cared.

She decided to get up and face the day as there was no point in avoiding it, she got dressed and went slowly down to the common room which was loud and busy. The noise of the Gryffindors was much more than usual even for a Saturday morning, she knew what they were talking about she even heard hers and Ginny's names being said. As Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs and came into sight of everyone the room it suddenly went quiet and all eyes were on her. She was blushing uncontrollably and felt like she may faint, but no she assured herself she wouldn't. She scanned the room looking for what she didn't know. She looked over at where the majority of Gryffindors seemed to be crowded and between the people there she saw Ginny in the centre looking harassed. Hermione strutted over and the crowds parted in front of her and she was soon pulling Ginny off the chair and giving her a long deep kiss.

Hermione could tell the eyes of everyone were on her and it was a building pressure she could swear she felt like a force, and strangely for her, she liked it. Ginny didn't seem to know how to react to Hermione on her like this and in the end just went with it and kissed her back. The shocked silence was filling the room more now and as soon Hermione broke the kiss she dragged Ginny out of the group and out of the common room which broke into more loud talk as soon as the girls pushed open the portrait.

The girls ran laughing at the scene they had just caused, their voices and foot steps echoed in the quiet corridors. After they turned a few corners they slowed into a stroll and they decided they would spend the day outside by the lake seeing as it was a pleasant day and they didn't want to be around people who would question them unrelentingly. The girls held hands as they walked enjoying the looks they got from people they passed in the corridors.

Hermione didn't know what she had been worried about, sure most people were shocked but that was expected nobody was saying mean things to them, yet. They made it outside and it was quite a hot day and they strolled around the lake looking for a secluded spot eventually finding a quiet spot by the side of the lake near the forest and they sat on the grass Hermione enjoying the cool breeze coming in off the water.

The girls spent the best part of the day by the lake and just talked, they hadn't realised it before but they didn't know much about each others lives outside of the constant Hogwarts drama. Ginny was especially clueless of the things that occurred to Hermione before starting Hogwarts and was eager to here everything she could of her muggle upbringing. Hermione spoke about her life outside of Hogwarts and about the fact she hadn't had any real friends before it and she was often quite lonely as a kid. She had never told anyone about this side of her before, mainly because she was embarrassed and she truly felt like there was something wrong with her because she couldn't connect with the girls and boys at her primary school. She was even more embarrassed when her voice started catching in her throat and she stopped talking immediately. Ginny put her arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her tightly.

"It's Okay Hermione, you've got so many people who care for you now. You'll never feel lonely again, I promise" said Ginny, Hermione felt her heart swell at Ginny's comforting words and her lips broke into a smile.

"Thanks Ginny, that means a lot to me." Hermione said as she held onto the hands that were around her waist. Hermione didn't want to speak anymore so Ginny then started telling stories from life at the Burrow, some of which Hermione already knew but she listened intently anyway because they were fun stories of things that could only happen to the Weasley family. Hermione fell in love with this moment, sitting and talking. Being so open and bare with someone she loved. So far their relationship had been mainly about sex, even if it was more unconventional magic sex, but now they had spent this day together they had grown closer on a different level.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The girls soon noticed how late it was as the sun was beginning to dip down, and so they decided to head back inside and get some dinner. Hermione hoped by now the news of their relationship would have settled somewhat however she couldn't shake her nerves as she walked into the Great Hall. The noise of chattering students and scraping cutlery seemed to become quickly muted around them and heads turned towards the girls who didn't stop on their way to find seats. They sat next to each other in an empty section of the Gryffindor table and by the time they had plates dished with food the noise level had slowly risen to a more bearable level. As Hermione had thought, people had gotten used to the idea and soon they might even be able to walk into a room unnoticed.

They were eating their food reasonably happily with how things were going when after a few moments Hermione noticed that someone was standing opposite them on the other side of the table. She looked to see Ron standing awkwardly with Harry, she felt Ginny slightly tense when she noticed the pair, and then Ron spoke.

"Look, about last night, I was just really shocked about hearing that you're a... AND that you two are... Y'know. So I umm... I wanted to say that I'm..." Ron kept trailing off so Ginny stepped in.

"Sorry?"

"Er yeah"

"Well its not the best apology I've ever heard, but I'll accept it" said Ginny who glanced at Hermione to make sure she was happy with it.

"Yes Ron it's fine" said Hermione and Ron became much more relaxed after this and he and Harry sat down and started puling food onto plates. Hermione considered last night from Ron's perspective, his sister and close friend had disappeared without a trace only to turn up in the middle of the night to reveal they where both lesbians now and are having sex together. That is a lot to take in one night, after thinking this she had much more sympathy for him. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for revealing them to the school but she didn't say anything. It was going to happen anyway.

The group of friends soon settled into what could be considered a normal dinner after a while. Ron discussed the upcoming Quidditch match with Ginny and his worries of losing the cup this year, meanwhile Harry flicked through the Princes potion book which Hermione attempted to ignore in light of Harry possibly being the reason Ron apologized.

Once they had finished dinner Ginny said that she had some positions homework to do that she'd been putting off so she had to go back to the common room, Hermione was on the brink of offering help when she remembered she had to patrol the hallways tonight. Hermione settled for walking Ginny back to the common room, the boys stayed behind saying they weren't finished eating.

On the walk back most people openly stared at them whispering behind hands but this amused them more than anything at this point, one thing that did shock Hermione was spotting Malfoy making an obscene gesture with his fingers, obviously trying to mimic what he thought the girls did together. Thank Merlin he didn't know the reality. Both girls were used to being at the epicentre of attention at school, Hermione more so than Ginny but that is one of the side effects of being friends with "The Chosen One". Ginny also had more than her fair share in her first year with Tom Riddles diary making her forever somewhat infamous. At least this attention was due to something they were truly happy about.

Once at the painting of The Fat Lady the girls said their goodbyes and shared a brief kiss, not really wanting to separate, they made the most of this moment. Hermione eventually had to brake it apart to go on her Prefect duty and she waited long enough to see the portrait close behind Ginny and then made her rounds.

The rest of that evening past painfully slow from Hermione's point of view, she even contemplated going back early a few times in hopes of catching Ginny still up but she knew she wouldn't really do it. One positive of being on duty tonight however was that she was constantly seeing people who were laughing at her earlier but now she was able to tell them off for being out after curfew and she even gave out a few detentions to people who were still being rude to her. She wasn't often one to abuse her power but tonight she felt some people were deserving of it.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Once her job was over she quickly walked back to the common room part of her hoping Ginny would still be awake but the rest of her confident that she would be sound asleep at this late hour. The latter was correct Ginny was sound asleep, at one of the tables in the common room. Hermione walked quietly over to her, Ginny's head was laying on one of the table with a potions book a few inches away clearly her time spent with Hermione the past couple of nights caused her to slack on work. Usually this would bother Hermione but looking down at her sleeping girlfriend with a serene expressionless face put this thought completely out of her mind. She leaned down to get her face level with Ginny and she placed a gentle peck on her forehead. Ginny's eyes fluttered open still looking quite sleepy as she looked at Hermione and slowly figured out what was going on.

"You know you really shouldn't fall asleep down here" said Hermione "Anyone could take advantage of you" Ginny was more awake now and smiled sitting up.

"Don't I know it"

"C'mon lets get you to bed"

"Is that an invitation?" Ginny asked playfully and Hermione laughed it off but didn't say anything. Her mind however was suddenly racing as she tried to think. Once Ginny gathered her things the girls made their way up the staircase not speaking the entire way up. Once at Ginny's dorm they both stopped Ginny looked at Hermione but she was clearly deep in thought and had barely noticed they'd stopped.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Ginny said and was about to go into her room when Hermione finally spoke.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed" Ginny stopped and turned looking at Hermione slightly confused.

"You know I'd love to but it's against the rules ain't it? Boyfriends and girlfriends aren't allowed to sleep in the same dormrooms"

"But that's not the actual the rule" Hermione said excitedly "The rule is that no girls can stay in the boys and visa versa. It's one of the upsides of this school being so old-fashioned!" Ginny thought on this and then grinned widely and before she actually agreed Hermione was dragging her by the hand to the sixth years room. For Hermione this wasn't a sexual thing, for her it was just about being close to the girl she loved and just wanting to spend at least one night in her arms in the most innocent sense.

Hermione peered in to the room once they arrived but as she expected the other sixth year girls were asleep with their curtains drawn so Hermione and Ginny quietly made it to the bed and once they were both on it they closed the curtains. The girls striped to just their knickers, Hermione retrieved two pyjama tops from her bedside table and gave one to Ginny to wear for the night.

The girls spooned with Ginny's arms around Hermione and a tremendous feeling of warm comfort between them, they both began to drift off into a peaceful sleep after a short while. The last thought that Hermione had before sleep fully submerged her was that she couldn't imagine a better way to end one of the oddest days of her life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lazy Sunday

Light. There was a light hitting her face and it was annoying her, she tried to ignore it. This was proved difficult as it was rapidly getting brighter and hurting her eyes, stinging them. She tried to roll over but there was something in her way, a pillow? no it was too solid, a person? possibly but who would be in her bed? Ginny.

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Sun light was pouring through a gap in her beds curtains and was shining right into her eyes, she blocked it with one hand and closed the curtains with the other. That was better, she turned her head to see the still sleeping Ginny who was no longer curled cutely around Hermione, now she had each of her limbs pointing in different directions taking up well over half the bed and was drooling slightly out of the corner of her mouth which made Hermione chuckle. She was still wearing her knickers and the top Hermione gave her and she was pleased to see it was slightly transparent in some areas.

Hermione smiled to herself and turned back. She looked at her curtains not really thinking just letting her mind unravel as she awoke. Suddenly it struck her that something was wrong, last night she could remember dosing off looking in this same position and she was sure the curtains were closed. She slowly sat up and leaned back against her head rest thinking, someone had looked in on the two half naked girls this morning and she could guarantee that they had told everyone they could by now. Not that it really mattered by this point, everyone already knew the two girls were dating and having sex, so sleeping in the same bed wasn't much of a big deal. Although the possibility that Mcgonagall might find out didn't please her, she would definitely put a ban to the girls sleeping arrangement.

While Hermione considered these things Ginny had started to stir from her sleep and she half opened her eye looking at Hermione.

"Morning beautiful" she said sleepily causing Hermione to come out of her thoughts

"Morning" Hermione replied with a smile, but Ginny furrowed her brow.

"What's up" she said wiping the drool from her mouth and sitting up to Hermione's level.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Its just... I think Lavender or Parvati or someone might have looked in here this morning" she said this trying to make it seem unimportant. Ginny didn't seem too bothered by the news as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Well people know we're shagging, this ain't gonna really make headline news"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking" said Hermione, ending the conversation. There was a brief moment of silence before Ginny spoke again.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"Oh I dunno really, not much to do on Sundays. Lets just make sure we avoid groups of people" said Hermione which made Ginny laugh

"So why don't we stay here in bed, it would be a nice quiet day and we could avoid all the gossip. Okay?"

"Okay" With that Ginny settled herself back leaning against the pillows and headrest of the bed, suddenly she jumped back forward. "Ow!" She exclaimed in a whisper as she lifted pillows to reveal an old book that she recognized instantly, she looked Hermione with amusement.

"Yes I realize it's not the best hiding spot" She said snatching up the book "I couldn't think of a better place"

"Well I guess it's working so far" Ginny admitted, she stretched her hand out indicating to Hermione she wanted to look at the book. Once she had it she began to look through the pages with interest. She paused occasionally either with wide eyes or a stifled laugh at the strange transfiguration spells the book contained.

Hermione had looked through it of course and she found most of it mundane and ordinary, 'ways to improve posture', 'making a temporary fix permanent' and 'getting the perfect eyebrows' stuff like that that Hermione might expect in a gossip magazine. However it did occasionally contain some quite interesting gems such as the one her and Ginny were so fond of. That spell was right in the back along with other spells under the topic of 'Sexual', she wondered what Ginny would think when she saw those.

"Some very interesting looking spells in here" Ginny commented not looking away from a particular diagram "Don't suppose you'd fancy a tail and cat ears?"

"No thanks, had 'em. not as much fun as you might think." Hermione answered remembering her incident with Polyjuice potion on her second year, Ginny looked up.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that, wish I'd seen you" Ginny chuckled.

”I'm glad you didn't, It wasn't my best moment." said Hermione and Ginny looked down again.

"So where is the... um... "

“Back of the book” Ginny flicked the pages and looked at the few spells the sex section held with a face of somewhat disbelief.

"Who the hell would want half of this!" she exclaimed shocked at some of the spells "I mean seriously who feels it necessary to have 12 foot long nipples and vaginal lips the size of an elephants ears!"

"Well that's an image I wont soon forget." Hermione said and the girls both burst out in laughter. Ginny continued looking at the book for a while, Hermione just watched amused by how enthralled she seemed by it. Ginny finally closed the book and letting it rest in her lap.

"I'm really glad you found this book" Ginny said looking down at it smiling.

"Why's that?"

"Because if it weren't for this then we wouldn't have gotten together" Ginny said like it seemed obvious, this made Hermione smile.

"I would have made a move eventually" Hermione said but she doubted her own words. She had liked Ginny for a long time, couldn't really place when it began but she suspected it happened during the hours of time they spent together during DA meetings. Even after a year or so she hadn't done anything but she wanted too so much, she just feared Ginny wouldn't feel the same way. The book did give her the extra push she needed that night, if it weren't for that book and that spell would she and Ginny simply just have remained friends denying what they really wanted.

Ginny looked at Hermione in such a way that Hermione thought she might have seen all of this on her face, and guessed what she was thinking so she tried to clear her expression.

"I was going to make a move soon enough actually, but I was just waiting for the right moment" Ginny said smiling. This gave Hermione pause for thought as she realised something she hadn't thought of before

"Ginny? How long have you um... liked me?" This caught Ginny off guard but she quickly recovered.

"Oh I um..." She started but had to pause to think "Well I always liked you from the first time we met. I guess I really realised those feeling were more after I started dating boys." This confused Hermione slightly which Ginny could see so she explained. "For most of my life I just assumed I liked boys and so I just went with it, it was the natural order. It was only during my fourth year when I dated Michael Corner that I realised there was no spark, and when the same happened with Dean I realised it wasn't them, it was me." she pause for a second to think "Then I started thinking of how much time I liked spending with you, and how even the smell of you always made me feel happy. Then it clicked and... I just knew" It was one of those rare occasions were Hermione was speechless, the way Ginny spoke about her made this all so real and she felt the same way. She wanted to say all of this to Ginny but she didn't know how, so she did something else instead.

Ginny seemed to be expecting the kiss, as she too moved forward and the girls met halfway. The kiss was soft at first, their lips touched gently as both girls savoured the electricity. Ginny moved Hermione so that she laid on the bed with her on top and she licked her tongue along the brunettes lips seeking entrance, which Hermione happily gave. As their tongues met the kiss became much more intense with their lips firmly pressed together. Hermione let her hands wander the girls body, she started at her waist and let her hands slide down to her buttocks which she gave a playful squeeze causing Ginny to giggle into her mouth.

Ginny's hands also began to wonder along Hermione but hers were going upwards underneath the pyjama top Hermione wore and playing with her breasts. Ginny broke apart the kiss and sat up much to Hermione's disappointment, she was now straddling Hermione's waist and she enjoyed the feeling of power she had over her. She lifted her shirt revealing her perky ginger freckled breasts to the cool air causing the nipples to harden. Hermione seemed hypnotized by them and didn't move until she felt Ginny tugging at her top. She raised her arms and let Ginny pull her top off, once it was thrown to the side Ginny swooped down and kissed Hermione's neck to which Hermione let out a soft moan in appreciation.

Ginny kissed her way down Hermione's chest until she had encircled one of her nipples in her mouth which she flicked gently with her tongue. Hermione's moans got louder until she was biting her lip in fear of becoming too loud. Wanting to please Ginny back she felt her hand snake down towards her chest until she had one of her nipples between her fingers. She squeezed it hard causing Ginny to suck in air through her teeth in part pleasure, part pain. With this Ginny was much less gentle with her mouth and bit on Hermione's nipple causing her to moan so loud she had to clasp her hands over her mouth.

The girls were silent for a second but after realizing nobody was around to hear they laughed loudly. Hermione had an idea now and she reached towards her bedside table and pulled in her wand.

"Muffliato" she muttered and pointed her wand outwards from the bed.

"I thought you didn't approve of that spell" Ginny scolded playfully pinching Hermione's nipple between thumb and finger. She moaned and bit her lip.

"Would you rather have to keep quiet?"

"No! With you I don't think it's possible" said Ginny who now began looking along the bed searching for something, her eyes lit up as she grabbed the book. Hermione quickly sat up and pulled the book out of her hands, Ginny was taken back by this and just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione was worried about this because she honestly didn't know how Ginny would react to this, she took a deep gulp before speaking.

"I was thinking Gin... what if we didn't use the spell?" Hermione tensed as she waited for Ginny to respond. It had been on her mind ever since she went to bed after the night in the prefects bathroom. What if Ginny was only interested in her sexually because of the spell and would this mean they always need to use it. She knew Ginny loved her on an emotional level, but she feared that Ginny was only interested in the sex because it was so strange and different.

"Whatever you want hon'" Ginny smiled down at her clear that it wasn't a big deal to her, this made Hermione love her that much more. She put the book back under her pillow and then she raised her head and captured Ginny's lips again and slowly lowered back down to the bed. Ginny quickly began kissing her way down her body, past her breasts and past her belly button until she reached the fabric of her knickers. They were a simple pair of light blue colour that weren't very special, except for what they hid. Ginny paused looking at the wet patch that was slowly growing in the centre of them. She began running a gentle finger across the wet fabric a was enjoying the exited giggles these elicited from Hermione above. She pressed harder into her slit and began rubbing faster, Hermione was starting to moan loudly from deep in her throat.

Ginny stopped her rubbing for a moment and tucked her fingers in the hem of Hermione's knickers and slowly pulled them down until they were off completely. She looked at the patch of hair Hermione had and then at the lips below them which were now glistening with wetness. Ginny licked her lips in hunger as she looked and then she felt Hermione's hands going through her hair.

"Please" Hermione pleaded for Ginny to begin wanting more than anything to experience this moment, she didn't hesitate after seeing her expression. She spread Hermione's legs wider in order to get a better look at her target, she then began by licking up her inner thigh teasing her. Hermione bit her lip and ran her fingers through Ginny's hair urging her to go on. Ginny slowly made her way towards the slit of Hermione's pussy going as slow as she dared.

Once she seemed to think Hermione had had enough teasing she have her slit a long slow lick from end to end. Hermione arched her back and she unconsciously pressed Ginny's face down causing her mouth to press harder on her pussy. Ginny's tongue was inside Hermione tasting her and drinking her up, she could feel that her face was slick with wetness and she liked it.

Ginny began to lick upwards until she found the small bud that would drive Hermione mad with pleasure, and she attached herself to it. As soon as she had started sucking Hermione's clit her legs clamp around her head and she moaned loudly in pleasure. She sucked and flicked her tongue on it over and over again until Hermione was convulsing uncontrollably.

Hermione still had one of her hand in Ginny's hair pushing her on forcing her to give more pleasure. Meanwhile her other hand pinched and caressed her breasts which was sending more waves of pleasure through her body. Hermione's entire body shivered like currents of hot electricity were flowing through her and the sensations were bliss. She realised she had never been pleasured by a girl until now, she had only ever been with Ginny and those times they used the spell. Doing it like this opened a whole new realm of feeling that she hadn't imagined. She could feel her head pulsing along with her heart beat at a rapid speed and she felt every flick of Ginny's tongue and every stroke of her fingers as if they were magnified tenfold.

Ginny's nimble fingers teased her entrance and she was silently pleading that Ginny would penetrate her. When Ginny inserted two fingers Hermione couldn't help but moan her name loudly, she was grateful she had used the muffliato charm otherwise the entire Gryffindor common room would have heard her. Ginny's finger gently stroked her insides and Hermione occasionally flinched uncontrollably when a certain spot was hit and eventually Ginny realised this and began fiercely stroking that spot bringing Hermione close to a powerful orgasm. Ginny was going at her hard but still maintaining a slow pace that let Hermione ride the pleasure for a long while.

A few seconds later Hermione's body tensed up as she went over the edge and she felt different muscles tensing and relaxing of their own free will. Ginny didn't ease up with her fingering or sucking and so Hermione felt waves of pleasure rushing over her body and she opened her mouth in a silent O as she peaked.

Ginny stopped eventually but Hermione couldn't tell how long it had been, to her it felt as if time had briefly stopped for everyone except her and Ginny and that they were alone in the world with each other. Now however the world was coming back into focus and the sounds of heavy panting filled the hot air around them. Ginny crawled up to Hermione and they shared a brief sticky kiss and then Ginny shuffled down and rested her head on Hermione's chest and the girls stayed that way for a while catching their breath.

The combination of their physical activities and the fact the day getting quite hot now made it almost impossible to breath in the confined bed area, the girls were dripping beads of sweat and were very sticky. Hermione kissed the crown of Ginny's head and she looked up and met her eyes.

"What do you say we go get lunch?" asked Hermione, she felt bad for not pleasuring Ginny in return but she knew she didn't have the energy for that type of thing right now. She was surprised but pleased to see that Ginny looked relieved to hear her say that.

"That sounds good, I'm completely knackered after that. You don't cum easily" Ginny smirked at her own remark and Hermione couldn't help but smile either. Hermione had sat up and began looking around the bed for the clothes she had on before, she found them crumpled in a heap at the head of the bed with Ginny's and neatly folded them as best she could ready for washing. She was about to open the curtains of her bed when her ears picked up something. It was a sound that usually went unheard and would have been but it was one of those occasions when she wasn't expecting to hear any sound and so her eats picked this up. Someone in the room outside her curtains was reading; Hermione knew this as she could hear as the pages were being turned. Hermione suddenly found herself very aware that she was completely naked with her equally naked girlfriend and she was frozen with her hand hovering over the bed curtains unsure what to do.


	5. Chapter 5 - Indecent Mistakes

The gears in her head that usually seemed to grind thoughts and ideas out constantly seemed to have gotten jammed and she was just frozen. Ginny hadn't noticed at first as she was distracted by the warmth that still surrounded them but once she noticed Hermione hadn't moved in a while she became concerned. She was even more concerned when she noticed the look of fear on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny said placing a hand on her shoulder. At Ginny's words she spun around a finger on her lips shh-ing her, she knew the muffliato charm made this unnecessary but it was a reflex that was hard to break. "What's wrong!" Ginny repeated in hushed tones this time. Though Hermione felt like she was mocking her a little.

"Someone's out there!" Hermione said in slightly more panicked hushed tones. Ginny's eyes did widen a bit in panic but not nearly as much as Hermione felt they should be.

"Well they can't have heard us so-"

"Yes I know that! But the muffliato charm only works on sound, What if when they came in they peaked in here again and they saw us... going at it. I didn't pay any attention to the curtains and I'm pretty sure from where you were you couldn't ether!" now Ginny was displaying a more appropriate amount of shock on her features. Hermione quickly grabbed her tank top and knickers and passed Ginny hers and the two girls quickly got dressed, as dressed as they could anyway.

"You stay in here and I'll go out there and figure out what to do" Hermione said with more confidence than she actually had at the moment. She tided herself up as best she could, which wasn't much and opened the curtains as little as possible and stepped out.

She could see the empty bed of her one roommates straight a head of her and she felt slightly relieved it wasn't her who might have seen them, when she hesitantly took a step around her bed the floor creaked loudly in the way it does when you're trying to be especially quiet.

"Hermione?" Parvati's voiced questioned. She stopped trying to be sneaky and tried being relaxed instead as she stepped round the corner of her bed post and saw Parvati. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor a couple of books and a roll of parchment surrounding her, she looked up at Hermione. "Hey, didn't realise you were finally up" This made Hermione relax slightly, maybe she didn't look just now and maybe it wasn't her who looked this morning. She doubted that she didn't know about the latter as Her and Lavender share everything and so Hermione wanted to question her, but she had to be careful.

"Yeah, just got up" Hermione stated, trying to act calm "How long have you been up?"

"Only a couple of hours, got woken up extra early by an excited Lav" Parvati said quite calmly turning a page in a potions book. Hermione felt her insides freeze, there was only one thing she could be talking about. Parvati looked up with a little smirk on her face and asked "Is Ginny up yet?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes" Hermione got out sounding quite defeated, at this the curtains on her bed shot open right next to Hermione and they all stared at each other.

"Hi Ginny!" Parvati greeted in a friendly tone "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well thanks" She replied casually, the two seemed to be trying to win in a 'Who-can-act-the-most-casual-in-an-awkward-situation' competition which annoyed Hermione and as she had questions that needed answering she wasn't in the mood for playing.

"So I'm guessing she's spread this around school by now?" Hermione said bluntly, at this Parvati smiled which to Hermione confirmed what she feared. With this news among the students soon enough a teacher would hear about it and soon the girls would be banned from sharing a bed. Hermione had thought it would only be a temporary thing but she wanted much longer than one night, granted it was the best night and morning of her life so far but she wanted more of them.

"Actually no." this pulled Hermione from her dread and she looked at Parvati confused "You have me to thank for that." Parvati continued as she began to stand cracking her back. "When Lav woke me up this morning to show me what she glimpses though your curtains she was all ready to tell everyone, but I convinced her not to"

"But why?" Hermione asked and Parvati considered how best to answer.

"Well I guess I felt you two were going through enough without this on top of it." said Parvati "Plus if the teachers knew about this you two would be in trouble for sure, so I got Lavender to promise not to tell anyone and she agreed... after a while" Hermione now looked at Parvati in a new way, she was no longer just part of the gossip duo that was her and Lavender in her eyes now, she actually stood up for her. They were not good friends and even though they shared a bedroom for almost six years they hadn't talked that much, but she now considered her someone she could trust.

"Thank you" there wasn't anything else to say really, she put as much force into the words she could to sound as sincere as possible and she smiled and seemed to understand she was on the verge of sitting back down when she spoke again.

"Oh yeah one thing though, if you two are going to be... y'know" she said clearly feeling uncomfortable about talking about this. "Would you please be quite or do it when the rooms empty" She was blushing furiously as she avoided eye contact. Hermione too was blushing hard and she caught Ginny's eye and she was clearly trying to hold back from laughing which would be giving themselves away. Hermione moved towards Ginny giving her a look that would stop a Hungarian Horntail in its track, and Ginny stopped holding back laughing and settled for smirking widely.

"I'm going to have a shower before we head down, how 'bout you?" Hermione asked Ginny

“Yeah I could really do with a shower actually." Hermione intensified her stare at Ginny but it had no effect on her except maybe to amuse. "Yeah it's really hot today, I'm sweating buckets"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Once the girls had showered and dressed they made their way down to The Great Hall to get lunch (having missed breakfast due to being preoccupied) they were quite hungry. They were slightly late for lunch so there weren't many people left in the hall but still some of the ones that remained looked towards the girls as they entered the room. Really, Hermione thought how interesting can we be to these people. They sat next to each other and served up some food on to their plates, and ate contently. The girls ate in silence for a while, they were both so hungry that they could only focus on their food but after a while they settled into a few conversations.

Ginny had begun to stress about the amount of homework she had to do as she had been putting it off in exchange for more time with Hermione. She turned down Hermione's offer to help stating that she didn't want to let Hermione suffer for her own neglectfulness. Hermione had finished her dinner before Ginny but continued to sit with her while she finished her desert of treacle tart. And then her seconds.

Once she was done the girls made there way straight back up to the dorm room as Ginny was still stressed about how she needed to get started on her homework. As soon as they entered the common room Ginny bolted straight up stairs to get her bag and before Hermione had taken a few steps up she was already racing back down.

"I'm gonna head to the library now" Ginny blurted breathlessly as she stopped in front of Hermione.

"Oh okay, do you want me to come keep you company?"

"I would say yes, but I think you'd just distract me sweety." Ginny said with an apologetic smile. Hermione completely understood that Ginny needed to focus and she knew the effect they had on each other. Hermione could hardly think of anything else when Ginny was around anymore.

Ginny gave Hermione a fleeting kiss as she squeezed passed her on the narrow staircase and then she was gone. Hermione didn't know what to do with herself now, she usually would distract herself with school work or reading but it had been a slow week work wise (for Hermione anyway). She considered sitting in the common room and waiting for Ron or Harry to show but chances were they would be busily doing homework that they had procrastinated on and they wouldn't want to chat. Hermione then considered another possible way to pass the time and as soon as the idea had entered her head she headed straight up to her dorm.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Hours later Ginny wandered mentally exhausted up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She briefly stopped at her dorm to drop off her bag and get her pajamas then she wandered up to Hermione's dorm. She had seen Harry and Ron in the common room and they said they hadn't seen Hermione at all, so Ginny assumed she must have went back to her room to read or something.

The room was empty when Ginny entered except for Hermione's bed which had its curtains drawn with a dim light emanating from within. Ginny walked over to the bed and as she drew closer she heard Hermione's voice frantically mumbling to herself. Ginny assumed she was reading something particularly interesting, which was in fact true. But not in the manner she assumed.

When she pulled open the curtains and yelled "Boo!" at Hermione she expected her to just jump in surprise. Instead Hermione scrambled to grab her bed sheets pulling them up over herself until only her head was visible. This was all done so fast Ginny only had a fleeting glance at the book she had in her lap. But it was long enough to recognize it.

"Wha-what were you doing just now?" Ginny asked confused

"Ur...I was just... Um, reading! I was just reading!" Hermione rushed out; but Ginny could plainly see there was more going on than 'Just reading'

"Okay...so care to explain to me why you're reading _that_ book" Ginny said poking the outline of the book through the sheets. Hermione paused and seemed to be looking for an excuse until finally with a look up at Ginny her shoulders relaxed. She'd decided the truth was best.

"Okay, but don't laugh, promise?”

“Sure whatever.”

“Okay what happened was, when you went to the library to study I got... bored" She began hesitantly "So I... to pass the time I, and please don't think less of me because of this, I-" Hermione froze at the end of her sentence clearly not wanting to admit what she had done. Ginny softened her face wanting to assure Hermione she wouldn't be judged or mocked.

"What is it?" Ginny said sitting herself on the bed next to Hermione "What did you use the book for?" Hermione said nothing but instead slowly pulled down her duvet and revealed the transfiguration book sitting on her lap. It was then that Ginny noticed Hermione wasn't wearing bottoms or knickers. Hermione then lifted the book to reveal a newly grown flaccid penis. Ginny considered how different it looked in this state, not as appealing for one. She quickly snapped her thoughts back to the situation at hand and considered why Hermione used the spell again while she was alone.

"So when I left, you came up here and..." then seeing the bright red tone of Hermione's face and the scrunched up tissues around the bed she realised what had happened "Oh! You had a wank" Hermione flinched at the crudeness of the comment but meekly nodded. Ginny didn't think Hermione could turn a brighter shade of pink.

“I was just curious" Hermione mumbled "For one I wanted to see if I could do the spell on my own and… well I wanted to feel what it was like to have it again, then I got carried away..." She trailed off.

"And what? You kept it hoping I'd wanna go?" Ginny joked but to her surprise Hermione shook her head to this "No? So why's it still there?" Hermione steadied herself before she spoke.

"I- I can't get rid of it" she said in one breath.

"What?!" Ginny asked thinking she'd misheard.

"I can't get rid of it Gin!" this time Hermione spoke with force making sure Ginny understood the seriousness of the situation. "The reversal spell, it- its not working! I've been trying for hours now and nothings working!"

"Okay okay calm down honey and we'll figure this out together" Ginny said steadily trying to calm her frantic girlfriend. "Does the book say anything useful?" As Ginny said this she moved fully onto the bed and drew the curtains, they were gonna need privacy. Hermione grabbed the book and opened it to the page with the spell "At the bottom of the page there's some small print" Hermione said pointing and some very small text "I'm so stupid I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Hermione paused and then read "It says that 'multiple or solo uses of this spell may lead to the effects being longer lasting or more difficult to reverse'"

"So you could be like this..." Ginny gestured towards her girlfriends crotch "...permanently!?" and Hermione nodded.

“It could be.” It was only then looking at Hermione that Ginny saw tear lines streaming down her cheeks. Ginny instantly wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her gently.

"Don't cry hon, I'm sure it won't be!" She brushed away a tear with her thumb "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could fix this in-"

"NO!" Hermione cut her off "I can't go to Madam Pomfrey it'd be too embarrassing and she'd find out about the book and I could get expelled!"

"Okay so we'll just work it out ourselves, or failing that go to St. Mungo's. It'll be fine I promise" Ginny comforted. She had Hermione in a tight hug still and Hermione had rested her head on Ginny's chest her stream of tears slowly stopping.

They laid like this for a while until Ginny felt herself drifting off to sleep, she suggested to Hermione that they get to bed early and deal with this situation later. Hermione wasn't best pleased at the idea she would have to walk around the way she was during the day but her exhaustion got the better of her. The girls quickly changed and got into the bed, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and nuzzled her nose into her bushy hair; they would work through this together. And with that comforting thought she drifted off to sleep.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

_She was floating around the ceiling of the Great Hall aimlessly with no control over what she was doing. The hall was packed with people, more people than she thought the school had. At first the people in the hall ignored her, they didn't seem to notice Hermione hovering above their heads. That was until Hermione noticed she was naked. Her cock was hard and swinging crudely from side to side_

_She couldn't believe she had forgotten to put on clothes, she must have left them on her bed. Now that she was aware of her state everyone in the hall became aware of her above them. She tried to cover herself up but she knew it was too late everyone had already seen it and they were laughing at her. She tried to shout down and explain it was just a spell gone wrong but her voice came out at less than a whisper. The crowd began to chant to her, she couldn't understand them at first but she soon her the word._

_"Freak!" they shouted it over and over. Hermione began to look for her friends, she needed their help to explain to the crowd what was going on. She was now running up the Gryffindor table still very aware of her nakedness, her erection bouncing with every stride. She had to find her friends. Then she saw them, Harry, Ron and Ginny all sitting in a row at the end of the table, they were looking for her. She waved them down as she ran trying to get their attention and eventually they saw her. However they immediately disappeared into the surrounding crowd, they didn't want to be associated with a freak._

_She now stood in Professor Mcgonagall's office looking up at a 60 foot tall Mcgonagall who was reading from a scroll of parchment._

_"For misuse of magic and the breaking of several school rules I hereby revoke your magic" and with that Mcgonagall tapped Hermione's head with her wand. Hermione imagined this is what a Dementors kiss would feel like, the feeling like her essence was being ripped straight out of her she was sure she would not survive-_

Cold sweat covered her face and she sat straight up feeling on edge. Her hands were shaking as she looked at where she was, she was in bed with Ginny, of course she was. it took her a few seconds to realise it was a dream and even longer to convince herself that none of what she saw actually happened.

She wiped the sweat from her brow laid back down, but she couldn't close her eyes she was afraid she'd enter another nightmare. As she calmed down she felt something was up with her body, all she could tell was that the feeling emanated from her crotch. She looked down and saw a massive bulge holding up her duvet. That part of her nightmare was true she though as she stared at her erection.

She had no clue how she could keep this secret from everyone tomorrow and what if she was this way forever. She dreaded the thought more than a dementor visit. She cleared her head and tried to think of something positive. Instantly she turned her head to Ginny and admired her; unfortunately she could only see the back of her head but it was a beautiful back of a head. She almost went to hug her arms around her before she realised that Ginny probably wouldn't like an erection poking her in the back, she may get the wrong idea.

Instead Hermione rolled to her other side and tried to sleep, she found this more difficult than she had anticipated. She had so many thoughts in her head that she couldn't simply drift off and her erection was also proving a large distraction. She was embarrassed but she knew she could kill both these birds with one stone, she would have to be quiet though. She slowly slithered her right hand down to the waistband of her pajamas and pulled the elastic down letting her cock spring free, she felt better already. She ran her fingers up her shaft feeling how sensitive it was and she began to make minute tugging actions at the tip, feeling the sticky substance slickening the foreskin. She felt awkward doing this with Ginny asleep next to her but she didn't have many other options.

She tugged for a full 2 minutes before she realised she was getting no pleasure in doing it in such a cramped position lying on her side. In fact she felt quite sore. She slowly moved herself onto her back keeping a careful eye on Ginny's back to make sure she wasn't waking up. In her new position she found it much more comfortable and she started stroking her length again.

Within a few seconds she felt the familiar sensations of a slowly building orgasm and she got so caught up in the moment she hadn't realised how audible her soft moans were becoming. She began to build up speed and was completely lost in the moment when it happened. She felt a hand cover her mouth. He head shot over to look at Ginny who was now awake and looking at her. Hermione didn't know what to say, if she should apologize or simply be embarrassed. Ginny gave Hermione a sympathetic look and shuffled close to Hermione pressing their bodies together and she whispered into her ear.

"You need to be quiet or they'll hear you" Hermione's skin prickled at Ginny's warm breath on her ear. Ginny then smiled and went in capturing Hermione's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Hermione lost herself in the kiss enjoying Ginny's tongue so much she didn't notice where the gingers hand was going. She loudly gasped as she felt a hand not her own wrap around her cock and begin stroking it rhythmically. She began trusting into the grip needing a release so badly. She broke apart the kiss and pressed her mouth instead on Ginny's neck, biting down so she wouldn't moan or scream. Ginny moaned herself as she felt Hermione on her neck and she increased the speed of her pumping, the build up of pre-cum lubricating her hand and Hermione's cock.

With a few more pumps Hermione's body went into small spasms as she felt herself release into Ginny's hand again and again, her skin tingled and she finally relaxed. She pulled away from Ginny's neck to look her in the eyes, noticing on the way how red Ginny's neck was from her bite, she felt quite bad but Ginny didn't seem to care.

Ginny pulled her hand up from below the sheets and Hermione saw that it was coated in her cum. With Ginny now looking into Hermione's eyes her own filled with lust she licked her hand clean of cum and swallowed it all. Hermione was surprised by how hot this got her and without thinking she kissed her girlfriend deeply and hungrily tasting herself on Ginny's tongue.

"Thank you for that" Hermione huskily whispered when they finally finished kissing. She felt herself blush and hoped Ginny wouldn't notice. "I'll need to return the favor soon" and with Hermione's promise Ginny hugged the her close they stared into each others eyes until eventually sleep found the both again; and this time the sleep was peaceful and undisturbed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Last Ride

The next week went by in a completely normal routine, for everyone except for Hermione that was. Her week had her heart pumping at unusual speeds at the best of times. She had no major problems with actually _hiding_ her new appendage; erections were not as common an issue as she thought they would be, and when she did get them she just focused of the most unappealing images she could and it went away quick enough. The thing that caused her so much stress was the fear, the fear is what makes her stay seated that extra minute so that she can leave a class unseen, the fear is what has her holding her bag directly over her crotch wherever she walks, and it is the fear that makes her stay up most nights reading book after book of spells try desperately to find a solution.

She has gotten far too used to being prodded awake by a sour faced Madam Pince for falling asleep in the back of the library slumped over a book. She was losing hope she would ever be able to fix herself. She had even taken to carrying around the original book with her wherever she went, there was nothing she hadn't already checked but she still felt a security in having it on her. One other thing that did comfort her though was Ginny of course; she was the remaining constant that made things bearable. She was helping with research (the best she could with her upcoming OWLs) and she was there to by Hermione's side, sitting with her at meals, holding her hand as they sat by the lake studying and nuzzled in bed together after a long day. But these comforts were of little help when it came to trying to solve her real issue.

She was in the Gryffindor common room reading through the hundredth book that day while Harry and Ron did they're DADA homework due the next day. They had badgered her to _help_ them initially, but when they saw the mood she was in they stopped immediately. Part of this mood was due to the fact that Ginny was in the library with a study group, but the main issue was that this book also helped in no way what so ever! She slammed the book closed bringing Harry out of his work and Ron out of his day dream.

"Ooh, sorry" she said meekly after seeing their reactions.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned "It's just you've been a bit… off, this week." Both the boys looked at her, clearly they had both noticed it.

It's nothing, I'm just a little stressed because I'm… researching something and I can't find anything useful in any of the books in the library" She had thought of this excuse well in advance, it wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. She didn't like to lie to people she cared about.

"Okay… is there anything we can do to help at all?" Ron asked, clearly curious about this " _research_ " but trying not to be too obvious with his prying.

"Well Harry there is something you could do for me" Hermione started unsure.

"And that would be?" Harry asked she paused briefly before asking quietly.

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak to get into the restricted section" she said this in one breath. She had wanted to do this for years now; to see what books were in there. However her fear of breaking school rules and getting in trouble had always stopped her. This time however that fear didn't seem to matter.

"Oh" Harry had to think for a second while both Hermione and Ron looked at him. He looked sorry when he answered and Hermione knew what he would say before he finished.

"I'm sorry but… I don't think I can do that. Dumbledore said to keep the cloak on me at all times and who knows when I might need it." He tapered off towards the end of the sentence, clearly feeling guilty for not being able to help.

"I understand, I'm gonna go to the library anyway see if I can find anything non-restricted" She made her voice sound more upbeat and light than she felt in that moment. She didn't want Harry or Ron to know how desperate her situation was getting. She got up and picked up her bag with the guilty book inside it and headed to the library. She wasn't really going there to research; she was far too tired for that. She just wanted to see Ginny. No real reason for it, she just needed her.

It didn't take long getting to the library, after so many years she knew a fair few shortcuts. However when she finally entered the library it was only 45 minutes till closing and Ginny was nowhere to be found. Must have missed her. Hermione was too tired to start the walk back just yet, so she decided to sit down till the library closed. She sat at a table with a book already on it, throwing her bag haphazardly on top. She glanced at the book as she sat, a 2nd year potions book which she had read years before. As she sat her eyes began to droop and she found herself wavering in and out of consciousness. She only fully awoke again, when she heard her name being spoken by a dreamy sounded voice.

"That's a wonderful book Hermione" Luna spoke, appearing next to the table as if from nowhere. Hermione blinked awake and covered a yawn.

"Hi Luna" She greeted. "This book?" She tapped the book on the table and looked up "It's nothing that speci-" That was when she noticed that Luna was not in fact looking at the Potions book but the Transfigurations book that had slid partially out of her bag. Hermione was frozen in surprise as Luna opened the book and casually looked through it, her eyes were still and clearly not reading, just glancing. "Luna do you know that book?" The idea seemed far fetched but it seemed to be what the signals indicated, then Luna confirmed it.

"Yes, I have a copy at home. I think it belonged to my Mum. She was very interested in body modifications and spell enhancements" Luna said still flicking the pages casually, barely noticing the pages content. For the first time in days hope sprang up in Hermione, she stood up to get next to Luna and took the book and flicked to the section of the book she wanted near the end. She didn't care if Luna knew her secret, she was a friend, not a very close friend but still they had been through a lot together. Plus she was not one to gossip a lot either and no one would really believe her if she did.

When Hermione finally reached it she dropped her finger with force to the spell that she had been suffering from.

"Luna, do you know this spell? Do you know how to… reverse it?" Hermione said in a rush. Luna slowly bowed down to get a closer look.

"Yes I do know of that spell. I've never had the chance to use it though" Hermione's heart sank again at Luna's words "You see you need two people in order to do that spell ideally, and I've never had anyone who I could do it with." Luna said this with detached disappointment and Hermione barley listened until Luna's next words "However to reverse it is very simple, though this book seems to be missing certain instructions"

"What?!" Hermione burst out slightly too loud for the library "What instructions?" Luna looked at the cover of the book before responding

"Yes as I thought, this book is an older edition of the book than the one I have." Luna said in a conversational dreamy tone which was started to grate on Hermione again.

"Luna" She said with force "What are the reversal instructions? Do you remember them?"

"Oh yes, I have an excellent memory. Ever since I was bitten by a gnome when I was 14; in fact I rarely remember much before then." Luna said. Hermione now gently placed her hands on Luna's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Luna, what are the instructions?" Hermione asked putting emphasis on each word. Luna didn't seem deterred by Hermione's commanding voice; she just looked into the distance for a long moment thinking.

"As you start the incantation you need to put your wand tip at the base of the appendage, and then encircle the base twice. Then finally slide the wand up the shaft until it is free of contact." Luna explained while keeping her eyes looking to the distance.

Hermione felt like it was too easy, even though she had spent the best part of this week with nothing. Was that it? Did she have the solution?

"You're sure that's it Luna?" Hermione asked quietly

"Oh yes absolutely!" Luna gleefully smiled "People often forget the importance of wand movements when it comes to difficult spells" This was the first time Hermione truly understood why Luna belonged in Ravenclaw. She hides her smarts behind her peculiar behaviour, but she defiantly understood more than the average student. It was then that Hermione heard Madame Pince cough insistently behind her. She turned her head to see her standing arms crossed.

"The library is closed. You need to go back to your dorms." She said with polite disapproval. Hermione turned back and hugged Luna goodbye whispering a

"Thank you" in her ear and receiving a friendly

"Good luck" From Luna.

She then rushed to pick up her things and took off passed Madame Pince leaving the library in an instant. Her mind whirred as she ran; she would finally be free of her annoying appendage. She could get on with her life without worrying about being discovered. She ran full speed the whole way back so that when she stood in front of the Fat Lady her lungs were burning. She had to wait a few seconds before she could speak the password and get in.

The sound of the dorm room erupted as she entered; Gryffindor's scattered the room each in their own groups. She scanned quickly before locating Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting together in the same seats she left the boys in, still doing their work. She walked over catching Ginny's eye as she approached and they lit up seeing her. Hermione slid next to Ginny on the bench pressing their lips together in greeting. This earned gazes from people nearby and a badly disguised grimace from Ron.

"Where were you?" Were Ginny's first words after the kiss broke.

"At the library looking for you and I ran into Luna" She then leaned in to Ginny's ear "She told me how to solve my problem" she said at a very low whisper.

"The snogging's bad enough but do you have start whispering sweet nothings to each other in front of us!" Ron complained loudly. Hermione pulled back and laughed in a friendly mocking

" _Sweet nothings?_ ” this made him blush and made Harry smirk. "How's the homework going?" She said smoothly changing the subject.

"It's not" Harry bluntly responded and because she was feeling in a much better mood she took both of their pieces of parchment and began _correcting_ their work. Ron looked as if she handed him a puppy.

Hermione finished the work in less than an hour and spent the rest of the evening talking with the Ginny and her boys. She wanted to get up stairs and sort out her spell but she was enjoying how easy the conversation was and how content she was in that moment. It was the first time in almost a week that she hadn't been distracted by thoughts of transfiguration books and spells. Eventually, at about 1am, they all felt their tiredness and decided it was time for bed. The girls said good night to the boys and they headed their separate ways. Ginny stopped Hermione on the stairs just before they got to the room.

"Hey, we won't have a chance to talk once we get through the door so you'd better explain what you said now." Ginny said sounding slightly anxious.

"It's nothing to worry about Gin" She tried to comfort, and then she went into the evenings events starting with entering the library and ending with leaving. Ginny's expressing concerned Hermione once she finished, she expected a more happy response but instead Ginny looked sad, though she tried to hide it by avoiding eye contact. "Something's bothering you, I can tell" Hermione said as she turned Ginny's face to hers with a finger on her chin.

"Sorry. I'm being selfish and stupid." Ginny started to explain "I… I know that once you fix this, that you're done with this spell for good. You won't risk it again." Hermione had to agree even though she hadn't given it much thought "And I completely understand and don't blame you, with all the stress it has caused- But I'm afraid. I'm afraid… that without this spell... you'll get bored of us, of me, and you'll want someone else" Hermione looked at her sympathetically and placed a hand under a ginger curtain of hair on to Ginny's shoulder

"Your right" Hermione said which made Ginny's eyes widen. However Hermione then leaned in and kissed her whole heartedly. "You are being stupid" Hermione said as she parted lips, only to kiss them again a second later. She understood completely what Ginny felt because it was something she had felt before, the uncertainty. Hermione had wondered if more normal couples had similar issues, like if a boy gave up on an instrument after they won their loves heart by serenading them. It hardly matched up to this situation but there were definite similarities.

Once they both finished kissing on the stairs they went up to the dorm, undressed and got onto Hermione's bed. Ginny started getting the book from Hermione's bag and opening it ready for the spell. Strangely however, Hermione was suddenly not so eager to reverse her spell. Not just yet anyway. She put her hand on the book and closed it surprising and confusing Ginny.

"Wh-" Ginny started but Hermione stopped her with a finger to the lips.

"I have an idea." Hermione whispered excited at her own boldness "Y'know, you were right before, about something else too. I won't be using this spell any time soon after I fix myself. So I was thinking how about I keep my cock for one more day, and tomorrow night, we give it the send-off it deserves."


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcome to Paradise

The next day went by at a snail's pace; this was partly due to Hermione feeling sure she would finally be discovered for her secret, now that she would be rid of it by the next day. But the main reason that the day moved so slow was because she was desperately looking forward to making love to Ginny again tonight.

She had worked out that it had been just under a week since they had any sort of physical intimacy other than kissing or holding hands and Hermione was feeling every hour of it today. Last night before going to sleep Ginny and she worked out what the plan was for tonight. Ginny had wanted to use the Prefects bathroom again however Hermione dismissed this, she now realised looking back, how unclean it must've been to have sex in a centuries old bathroom. Also Hermione had an idea of her own.

Currently though she was still sitting through her second period lesson and trying desperately to calm down a growing and pulsating erection caused by her thoughts of what she'd do to Ginny later. ' _Crab and Goyle naked, Crab and Goyle naked, Crab and Goyle naked'_ she thought rapidly _._ Relief flooded Hermione as her erection started to deflate at this unpleasant mental image. She wiped the sweat from her brow and continued to take notes, hoping nobody noticed anything. Most of her lessons that day followed a similar routine of accidental erections which she seemed to be getting worse at controlling the closer it got to the end of her school day.

Soon enough however her last class ended and she, Harry and Ron all walk to the Great Hall for an early dinner. Harry and Ron lightly discussed Quidditch tactics as they sat; Harry had training planned for this evening; Hermione didn't like this as it meant Ginny would be exhausted by the time they met, much later that evening. Hermione liked to see the bright side however, and the bright side this time was that she could get the weekend's homework assignments done before hand, and not stress on them later.

She Harry and Ron sat together at the Gryffindor table, Hermione had scanned for Ginny but she was not to be seen. She eventually turned up 10 minutes later as the boys were just starting to stand.

"Where are you going? We only just got here" Hermione asked the boys as Ginny stood next to her.

"Same place you are" Harry said directing the response to Ginny "Quidditch practice"

"Damn!" Ginny snapped, evidently she had forgotten this. She looked at Hermione apologetically and leaned in to whisper in her ear "Sorry. I'll see you later." and Hermione smiled. Then Ginny pecked her cheek, grabbed a steak pasty and walk away, eating as she walked to the changing rooms.

Once Hermione was done with her food she walked to the library to get her work done. However she only got one paragraph of work done before her mind wandered and ultimately landed on Ginny's body and what she wished she was doing with it. These thoughts caused a rock hard erection to form, pressing between her soft thigh and the material of her tights.

Instead of forcing it away this time however she found her fingers pressing the side of it and rubbed it and soon she felt pre-cum smearing out onto her thigh. However she stopped herself when a small shuddering moan escaped her lips. Luckily she was one of the few people in the library on this Friday night and no one was near enough to hear.

Still she could not stay here anymore; she couldn't believe she was just practically masturbating under the table in the library. She packed up and hurriedly made her way to the 7th floor where she stopped in front of a very familiar wall. She decided that The Room of Requirements was the best room for this as it offered the best privacy. It also would be perfect for whatever it was Ginny and her wanted to do.

"I need a place to make love, I need a place to make love, I need a place to make love" Hermione muttered this under her breath as she walked back and forth. She had chosen her words carefully, worried that a slightly different wording of this request may have produced a more intense room than was wanted.

The door was there when she opened her eyes, she slipped inside quickly and quietly. The first thing she noted was the sweet smoky smell that filled the air; incense, though she couldn't see any sticks lit. What she did she was impressive though. The room wasn't especially large, however it only seemed like that as half of it was taken up by the mammoth bed against the back wall. The room was lit solely by the light streaming in through the glass panelled ceiling that let in an orange sunset glow, this must've been an enchantment as it was a grey cold evening outside.

The room felt warm and as Hermione walked over to the bed she dropped her bag began to strip off her clothes feeling that this was the most natural thing to do. Once she lay down on the soft mattress she wore nothing at all and curled up, then stretched in the centre of the bed. Even with her arms and legs sprayed out wide not one part of her hung off the edge of the large bed.

Eventually, as they always did when this spell was active, her fingers wandered down and tentatively squeezed her semi erect cock and she considered masturbating while she waited for Ginny. But she had gone all this week without cumming (mostly due to stress distracting her), and saving it for Ginny would make it feel so much more intense when she finally did. So she just relaxed into the bed more, pulling the warm duvet around her body. She felt so comfortable and felt all her stresses melting away as the aroma from the unseen incense drew her into heavy slumber.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She eventually woke with a shock when she felt icy cold hands on her legs and turned to see a chuckling almost naked Ginny next to her on the bed.

"That wasn't funny!" a bemused Hermione scolded as Ginny continued to grin.

"I disagree. That was hilarious" Ginny said and pounced on Hermione again touching as much of her cold clammy skin to Hermione's warm skin as she could. The two rolled around and wrestled for dominance, Hermione squealed at Ginny's coldness and both were giggling until eventually Hermione pinned down Ginny's arms and heatedly kissed her.

"How was Quidditch?" Hermione asked casually as she peppered kisses down from Ginny's jaw to her throat.

"Tediously long, I eventually...” Ginny paused to moan as Hermione lightly bit her neck “… eventually had to _accidentally_ knock Ron off his broom to get Harry to let us go" Hermione laughed at this and lay down next to Ginny, her breasts pressed against freckled shoulders.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Eh, probably not, but he deserved it anyway for constantly complaining about me kissing you" Ginny responded, then kissing her to emphasize the point. "It's not like it's anything new for him to see, I've seen the magazines he hides under his mattress at home" both girls laughed. After a short while Ginny said "This room is beautiful" and this made Hermione look around again. The glass roof now let in the brightest moonlight Hermione had ever seen and she could see the large sphere surrounded by bright clear stars as she looked up. The walls Hermione now saw had torches along them that flickered light across the stone surfaces she hadn't paid much attention to earlier. Runes where carved into some of them, she recognised some as runes of love and passion and affection along with some she couldn't read.

"It's amazing what this room can do" Hermione commented "I think I might do a dissertation on it. Wonder if anyone else has yet? I'll definitely need to come back here with my book of runes to translate all this." Ginny chuckled.

"And I'm sure it'll cover over 500 scrolls of parchment and would bore me to tears when you force me to read it" Ginny said smiling at Hermione who pursed her lips.

After a short time of lying there Hermione started to slide her hands over Ginny pulling down one of her bra straps and placing soft kisses on top of the exposed part then pushing the bra down and taking a nipple into her mouth. Ginny sucked in a breath of pleasure and began pressing down on Hermione's head urging her on. Hermione didn't need any more motivation and she climbed on top of the red-head and pressed her fingers into her damp cotton knickers and rubbed her clit as she started sucking on the other breasts.

With the combination of her hormones and the effect this room was having on her Hermione was feeling so aroused at this moment, she felt her hard cock pressed between their bodies and could easily cum from this friction alone if she tried. But instead she shuffled down the bed and pulled Ginny's knickers up and off her legs while Ginny removed her bra leaving both girls completely naked.Hermione didn't wait for any sign from Ginny, she didn't need to. Hermione dove down between the girls legs and began to tease the edges of her pussy with her lips and tongue. Ginny was clearly just as horny as she was with wetness coating most of her inner thigh, and as soon as Hermione licked her pussy lips Ginny's back arched and she let out a loud guttural moan.

Hermione licked and sucked at her lips, going wild with desire herself. She found herself squeezing on her cock with her free hand and she so badly wanted to fuck the girl she loved right then, but she owed Ginny a couple of orgasms before then. Hermione now curled her fingers inside Ginny and stroked at her g-spot hearing Ginny's breaths getting deeper and more laboured with each stroke.

"FUCK! Don't stop! So close!" Ginny bellowed and Hermione obliged pressing harder and faster, bringing Ginny to a shuddering orgasm which caused a scream so loud it seemed to make the flames on the walls flicker. Hermione climbed up to Ginny's face and kissed her; Ginny didn't seem able to move or open her eyes and only showed consciousness by the movement of her tongue against Hermione's. "That was fucking amazing" Ginny said after she caught some of her breath "Now give me a minute and then we're going to properly fuck."

Hermione didn't much like using this sort of language regularly in day to day life, it was just how she was raised, however she had to admit that hearing these profanities said in this context from Ginny's lips aroused her incredibly.

Once Ginny got her second wind she leaned into Hermione's body and began to stroke her cock and kiss her neck.

"Gin just be warned, I've been on the tipping point since before you got here and I could cum at any second" Hermione moaned out in a panting voice. Ginny leaned in and whispered seductively into her ear.

"Just make sure you do it inside me." Hermione bit her lip and sat up positioning herself between Ginny's legs and letting Ginny guide her cock inside her. Both girls were so sensitive at this moment (Ginny from just cumming, Hermione for not cumming in a week) and so they began slowly. Hermione felt powerful sparks of pleasure go through her as she pushed inside and she knew she tried to think of other things to distract herself. As she grabbed onto Ginny's hips and began to slowly pump in and out she knew this would do little to slow things.

And so when she saw Ginny playing with her pert nipples with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other she decided to go all in and she grabbed her lover tighter and started to pound in and out much faster. Ginny shouted a number of new expletives as this unexpected turn of events began but Hermione was so far gone she didn't really hear her. Within seconds of starting her wild fucking she felt her orgasm quickly build and before she could slow down it tipped over the edge. She released wave after wave of pleasure and cum inside her girlfriend but didn't stop.

She continued to pump her cock inside Ginny though it had become almost unbearable with her sensitive cock, but when she heard Ginny screaming she felt it was worth it. Ginny's orgasm tightened her up so much on the inside that it was nearly painful. She pulled her cock out and collapsed in a heap next to her lover, staring up at the moon and stars above them.

No thoughts passed through her mind at that moment, she would later describe this as an outer body experience. She had felt disconnected from the moment though she could remember every specific detail of it for years to come. They both fell asleep after that, spooning in that large bed and feeling utterly satisfied.

After a few hours of peaceful sleep Hermione awoke, her body pressed against a freckle marked back. She softly kissed it and went to get up. Her legs wobbled a little as she stood and she still felt fairly spent but she didn't have far to move. She noted as she walked that the ceiling was showing a fain blue sky, it was very early morning but that was all she could tell. Hermione pulled the old book out of her bag and her wand from her robes and walked back to the bed gently shaking Ginny's shoulder as she sat back down.

"uh?... what?... Oh hey, good morning sexy." Ginny said groggily but jovially, rubbing her eyes and Hermione rolled her eyes fondly.

"I was uh… gonna do the spell" Hermione said showing Ginny the book "thought you'd want to be awake for it." Ginny sat bolt upright now wide awake and turned to Hermione with her legs crossed. Hermione sat opposite her, mirroring the position and opened the book but before she spoke a word of the spell Ginny spoke up.

"Can I do it" She asked.

"Yeah, if you want" Hermione said handing over her wand and turning around the book. Ginny looked intently at the book and then asked Hermione to repeat the additional instructions Luna had given her. Throughout the brief spell Hermione leaned back on her arms intensely nervous. If this didn't work then she was out of options, she'd have to go to St Mungo's and admit to her mistake and she would get in immense trouble for it. She'd probably never graduate from Hogwarts and might even lose her wand.

She squeezed her eyes closed as Ginny finished the spell and then she jump in surprise when she felt the spark of magic shoot through the wand into her body. When she opened her eyes she looked and saw that she was completely herself again. A wave of strong relief shot through her surprisingly followed by a minute feeling of loss.

She let out a breath of a laugh and looked up at Ginny and saw a smile on her face also and asked her.

"So what'd you want to do now?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

What they did in the end was stay in the room of requirements all morning. They dozed a little longer, then they talked about all manner of things (including that Hermione would be getting rid of the spell book), they made love again for good measure and eventually at just gone noon they left the room for The Great Hall.

It felt strange for Hermione now; the relationship they had begun with was gone. They were no longer bound together through a bizarre spell from a bizarre book. Now they were able to build a normal relationship on normal things;… well as normal as two witches in a lesbian relationship could.

Hermione though had confidence in their relationship lasting, this wasn’t a fleeting romance. Hermione loved Ginny, she knew that for sure in her heart, and besides they'd already proven they could get through anything together.


	8. Epilogue

The library was empty, not a single student was to be seen in sight. She had checked all the isles and was almost ready to leave herself for the night when she noticed the book left on a table by the entrance. Madam Pince couldn't stand how students didn't respect the books in this library. The fact that books would just be left out without a second thought to the person who would have to find where they belonged.

When she got closer she noted that the book was old and it didn't look like the usual sort of books that students would leave lying around. It was also peculiar as it was a book that she didn't recognize straight away. When she picked it up and turned it over and read the title she audibly gasped and her eyes widened, this book was meant to be in the restricted section. She couldn't fathom how it made its way out here without her knowledge.

When she was taking the book back to its rightful place she noticed that one page at the back seemed to be loose and sticking out at an odd angle. Madam Pince opened the book tentatively to the page and felt her pulse quicken at what she saw, she would be reporting this act of vandalism straight to Dumbledore she thought fuming in outrage. The loose page fell from the book; this page was loose due to the fact that its adjacent page had been roughly ripped out of the book.

Much to Madam Pince's outrage, the perpetrator of this vandalism would never be caught. Neither would the stolen page be found. The stolen page would remain in the custody of the young witch that had stolen it, and it would remain with her for years to come and would eventually be put to good use again many times.


End file.
